


Finding Out

by AngelControl



Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, One Big Happy Family, The team figures out, everyone is accepting, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelControl/pseuds/AngelControl
Summary: Spencer and Derek have been together for little over a month now, and they haven't told their team yet. I mean, their team is a bunch of profilers and geniuses, how long will it take for them to notice?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: A Gay Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 232





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid have been dating for a month and two weeks now, and they didn’t exactly come out to their co-workers about their relationship. The team just kind of figured it out by themselves. It wasn't like the couple were ashamed of their relationship or wanted to hide it from the rest of the world. No, they were perfectly happy that they were finally together after so many years of stepping on egg shells and ignoring their feelings. But their team were profilers, so sooner or later they will figure it out. 

****

The first person to figure out that they were dating was Aaron. It took him only 11 days to figure it out, because he wasn’t entirely sure at the time. But after a case where gay couples were being tortured, raped and murdered in a small city in Tennessee, he put the pieces together. The case had both of them on edge. They would stick close to one another while out on the field, texted and called each other when they separated and both of them volunteered to sleep in the same room at the inn. And Aaron wasn’t a fool when it came to love. He figured out that David was in love with him only 9 days after said man realized and came to terms with his “crush” on his boss. Aaron of course approved of the couples relationship and that he was proud of them. And he definitely didn’t (read: did) tell David as soon as they got home that night. 

The next person to figure out was Penelope. It took her three weeks and it was totally on accident. All she wanted was a fresh cup of coffee when she saw Derek and Spencer sharing a rather intimate kiss. She let out a little shriek, which resulted in both men to pull away from each other, and all three of them embarrassed and flustered. The men spit out apologizes for their little “show” before Garcia pulled both of them in a rather tight hug and gave them both kisses on the cheeks. She told them that she was extremely happy for them to finally be together, and that she secretly “shipped” them. Whatever that meant.

It took Emily and JJ 24 days to figure out that they were dating, and to their defense, it wasn’t that noticeable. The couple still acted the same toward each other; joking around with each other and pulling pranks, Derek still called Spencer “pretty boy”, and they still acted like the best friends they were. It wasn’t until a very long night of paperwork where an exhausted Spencer basically fell into Morgan's chest at the end of the day. Derek said sweet nothings in his ear while wrapping his arms around him, swaying the both of them slowly. Spencer looked up at Derek from his slouched position and confessed his love to him, which Derek returned happily. When the pair left, all JJ and Emily could talk about that night was how everyone on their team was gay.


End file.
